Go! Princess Pretty Cure: The Shadows Upon Céleste
is a fanmade Pretty Cure spin-off, focusing around the characters of ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'', the 12th season of the Pretty Cure franchise. Story Characters Pretty Cures * Haruno Haruka is a 14 year old, second year student attending Noble Academy. Haruka is an engaged girl, who helps others with their problems and always encourages everyone to keep going. Haruka believes in a person's dreams and is currently following her path in becoming the princess she has always wanted to. Her alter ego is , the princess of flowers. * Kaido Minami is a 15 year old, third year student attending Noble Academy. Minami is a kind, responsible, yet pretty strict girl, who used to be the student council president of her school. Due to her mature behavior, many students are looking up to her. Minami's dream is to become a honorable vet. Her alter ego is , the princess of the sea. * Amanogawa Kirara is a popular junior model, who currently lives in Paris in order to boost her modeling career. She used to attend the Noble Academy during the past year and looks back to the days filled with fun and excitement she had back then. Kirara sometimes thinks about visiting her friends again. She had the power to transform into , the princess of stars. * Princess Hope Delight Towa is the princess of Hope Kingdom, who used to spend a year in Japan, where she attended Noble Academy and made a lot new friends. Towa is a gentle, yet reliable and very honest person who would do anything for the sake of her kingdom. Towa was one of the four Pretty Cures. Her alter ego was , the princess of fire. * Hocho Kuro is a 13 year old boy who is attending Noble Academy in first year. Kuro is a very stubborn and rebellious young boy, who was forced to attend Noble Academy by his parents. Kuro continually breaks major rules of Noble Academy, which is why he often gets in trouble with the staff. Kuro's alter ego is , the prince of freedom end endless skies. Allies * Lubis is a soldier fairy from Céleste Kingdom, who came to earth in order to find the pieces of the royal treasures that were accidently spread over Japan during the great war. Lubis' appearance resembles the one of a guinea pig. He usually ends his sentences with "lubi". Villains Minor Characters * Hideaki is one of Kuro's classmates at Noble Academy, who happens to be Kuro's roommate. Listings Locations * A private boarding school in Yumegahama, Japan. Noble Academy is a famous school which is said to "grant someone's wishes in life". Many famous people have once attended the academy. * A magical kingdom which was once known as the "jewel of the crystal sea". The Céleste Kingdom has formerly been involved in a fight with a neighboring kingdom. Unfortunately, the Céleste Kingdom had lost. As a result of the fight, some of the most important treasures were destroyed and their pieces were spread over Japan. The royal court of Céleste Kingdom had also disappeared. Items Media Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Shadows Upon Céleste